Power Rangers: Task Force Thunder
by TimX7
Summary: A scientist's biological weapons were rejected by the United States Army. Now three soldiers from the 2007 military draft are assigned to stop him.


Power Rangers is owned by Disney. I only own the original characters.

**Title: Power Rangers: Task Force Thunder**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: A scientist's biological weapons were rejected by the United States Army. Now three soldiers from the 2007 military draft are assigned to stop him.**

**Author's Note: I've read on MSNBC's website that a representive from the House of Representives will propose a bill to revive the draft in 2007 when the new congress comes in. HIs reason is pretty stupid if you've ever read the article or something like it. This whole idea is inspired from the Super Sentai series Changeman. This is different from Power Rangers: Rescue Squadron V and Goranger's Task Force Zordon. As this story only concentrates on the army and not the other branches our the U.S. armed forces.**

Americans across the U.S were shocked and appalled that this could happen. They elected the new congress to stop the war in Iraq. Instead the war is still going on and won't end until the Iraqi troops are trained and can be trusted. They also got something no one saw coming and pretty much laughed it off, a military draft. Now the college campuses all over the nation are empty. Not a student in sight. There won't be any students anymore. They're being trained to kill and fight wars that they don't want to fight. Only except there will be a even bigger problem. One that will take place on American soil. Soon the problem will rear it's ugly head and no one will be safe from it.

Professor Mathius from the Biotech Corporation waited for testing of his new weapons for teh United States Army. He hopes this will get the young people out of the service and back into college campuses all over the U.S. A general from the Pentagon introduced himself and showed Mathius to the testing area. There they were introduced to Mathius's new weapons, biological weapons. Not just any biological weapons, but monsters created from human beings. Even corpses dug out of the cemetary. The general and his staff were horrified that Professor Mathius would do such a thing. The general turned to Mathius.

"Well?" Mathius asked. "What do you think?"

The general sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you professor, but THESE ABOMINATIONS SHOULD TAKEN TO A FIRING RANGE AND USED FOR TARGET PRACTICE! THE MILITARY WILL NEVER THESE THINGS IN WARS! YOU SHOULD BE THROWN IN PRISON FOR HUMAN RIGHTS VIOLATIONS! I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Mathius thought they would go along with them, but he left as told. Once outside the Pentagon, he smiled to himself.

"I though they would like my babies." Mathius said to himself. "But I can see that they want to sacrifice young lives to their pointless wars. I'll give them a war that they won't win. A war on their own soil!"

**Chapter 1: Thunderstruck**

Pfc. Tyler Holmes walks into the three bedroom house that he was assigned too in Fort Hood, Texas. Tyler was given a promotion recently and has signed up for the Army on his own free will. Tyler was only twenty years old and the son of a three star general. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I was told to be here." he said to himself. Tyler sits on the couch and waits for whoever told him to come here.

Eighteen year old Samatha Bremsly showed her ID to the female MP at the front gate to Fort Hood. She was granted access and she drove through to find the house she was to report at. She was drafted by the recent draft. She is like the others that were drafted, unhappy that they would do such a thing. After basic training, Sam was hoping she wouldn't be deployed to Iraq, Afgahnistan, Iran or North Korea. As the latter two countries began to give the U.S. trouble. She got her wish and was stationed here under special orders. Sam lets her auburn hair blow in the breeze of her convertable.

Nineteen year old Tony Conrad, a African-American drafted into the Army, walks to the house. His duffel bag over his shoulder. He neters the house to see Tyler fast asleep. Tony decides to wake him up.

"Hey man wake up." Tony said. Tyler woke up and screamed when he saw Tony. "Are you a racist or something?"

"Oh sorry. You just scared me for a second." Tyler extends his hand. "I'm Tyler."

Tony shook Tyler's hand. "Tony Conrad. So you're told to report here too?"

"Yeah, there was a third person coming too." Tyler looked out and saw the blue Ford Mustang convertable that Sam drove. "Looks like she's here now."

Sam walked in and introduced herself to the other two. Soon Tyler's dad and the general that chewed out Mathius, walked into the house.

"I see you all made it." General Holmes said. "I'm General Richard Holmes. I've brought you three here because of a very special assignment. One that I can only entrust with you three. Follow me down to the basement and I'll explain everything."

The three followed Richard down to the basement, which had a set of stairs leading to a small two car subway train.

"Whoa..." Tony said. "This house has a subway station?"

"This is your emergency transport." Richard said. "You use this in case we need you and fast. You can also access the location where we're headed if you're outside. Just find the central headquarters and use the special keycard that we'll give you on the elevator in the lobby."

The three entered the train and were taken to a underground facility. Soldiers and MP were doing their daily job. A circle with a lightning bolt is painted on the wall of the station. The train stops and the three get off. The three soldiers were impressed, but they had to follow Tyler's dad. So they did and eventually came to a control room with various maps of the nearby cities, the United States and the world. Soldiers there were constantly watching over every problem in the world. Even the TVs there were turned to CNN, Headline News, FOX News, MSNBC and other news stations.

"Looks like everybody is expecting World War III to break out." Sam said.

"Well that is if you can stop the threat that can caus World War III." Richard said. "You see, you three have been assigned to the newest squadron in the United States Army, Task Force Thunder. Your mission is to protect innoncent civilans all over the world."

"How can the three of us do that sir?" Tyler asked, not calling him dad for on duty reasons.

"About two months ago, as you three were either in basic training or working at another military base. Professor Mathius showed the Pentagon some new weapons. They were biological weapons like you have never seen. Mathius made Dr. Frankenstein look sane. Mathius had developed monsters from human beings and the corpses of human beings. It was sick and twisted that we refused to use them and we threw him out of the Pentagon. Before I handpicked you, Mathius said that he is seeking his revenge for being rejected. Luckily the military was still working on Power Ranger technology. So that is why I've picked you three."

A soldier held out a metal briefcase and Richard opened the case up. Inside were three wrist morphers with the Task Force Thunder logo on them. Richard pulled out a blue and silver morpher.

"Samantha, You're the Blue Ranger. Since you were on the swim team in high school, your specialty will involve swimming and diving. When morphed you will be able to breath underwater longer than you thought possible."

Richard gave Tony a purple and silver morpher. "Tony, you are the Purple Ranger, your specialty is electricity. When morphed, you can withstand enourmous amounts of electricity."

Finally he hands his son a red and silver morpher. "Tyler, you've always been a leader figure. You were captain of the football team and you've always help lead others. You're the leader of this team and the Red Ranger. When morphed you will be able to withstand intense amounts of heat, at least up to six thousand degress. As one you three will be defeated. Together you three will defeat anyone in your way. Together you are Power Rangers! Task Force Thunder!"

"It'll be great working under your command sir." Tony said.

"Oh I'm merely here to give you your morphers. Someone else is taking command of you guys." Richard turned to a room. "You can show yourself now."

They watched a man wearing a Army camo uniform, with the American flag one shoulder and the TFT logo on the other, walk out of the room. The lightning bolt for the TFT logo patch was silver with a white back ground. The man himself was a blad African-American.

"Please meet your new commanding officer." Richard said. "He is the leader and mentor of Task Force Thunder, Captain TJ Johnson. He was also the Red Turbo Ranger and Blue Astro Ranger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all and sorry if you get the third best Red Ranger in Power Rangers history." TJ said. "If you're wondering who was the second best, then it'd be Tommy Oliver and Jason. The original and Zeo Red Rangers."

"Well I'll take my leave. Good luck Captain."

"Thank you sir." TJ said. Once Richard is gone, TJ turns to his team of Power Rangers. "I don't need you guys right now. So I'll call you in case Mathius draws first blood."

The Rangers didn't question on where he was staying and they found better if they didn't. TJ probably stayed at the TFT base in case something happens and he needs to call them. They went back to their new home and talked about becoming Power Rangers.

---

Mathius was hard at work on his latest project. A bio mechanical humanoid aligator. He smiles as he finishes the job. "Soon you'll be ready to destroy the United States Army and then the world."

Mathius laughed maniacally.

**Author's Comment: I'm just going to explain what will happen next chapter. Next chapter Mathius's first monster and his freakish foot solders are going to draw first blood and the Rangers have to go and stop them. Plus they also get their Zords. This may be similar to Power Rangers: Rescue Squadron V, but this is different. This may also sound similar to Goranger's Task Force Zordon, but this story only involves the Army and no other branch of the military. The Super Sentai series Changeman inspired me for this story and no I didn't see Changeman. Just read about it on Wikipedia one night.**


End file.
